Inner
by dark Alley
Summary: Sakura had an accident so Inner Sakura decided to come out to play.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody how's it going? Anyway I hope you like my story. This is my first one so please don't be harsh.

It was an average day till Inner Sakura wanted to play.

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Konoha...

Team 7 just finished practice. (which wasn't very long considering Kakashi was 3 hours late)

A pink hair girl was staring at a handsome boy with black shiny hair. While a loud mouth boy was complaining that he was hungry and hasn't eaten ram en for a whole 3 hours. While their sensei was reading a perverted book. The boy, known as none other than Sasuke, turned to look at Sakura. He was trying to tell her something but all she was doing was thinking,

'Sasuke is so cute with his flawless face. Only if he would talk to me... wait he is?'

But it was to late because the only thing Sakura heard was "Watch, Pole."

'Huh? What could that mean...

BANG!

Sakura walked into a pole.

Naruto ran up to the unconscious girl,

"Sakurachan are you all right?"

Kakashi put down his book and looked at his student lying on the ground.

"Ouch that had to hurt." said Kakashi

He went over and picked up Sakura and swung her over his shoulder.

"Come on you two I think Sakura needs to go to the clinic to see if she seriously hurt anything."

Sasuke was giving his 'I have way better things to do instead of helping stupid girls that can't watch where they're going' look. When Naruto started dragging Sasuke after Kakashi.

"Hey put me down dope!" said Sasuke

"No we have to make sure Sakurachan is all right." said Naruto

Now if any passerby would happen to see team 7 they would of thought Sakura and Sasuke had a big fight and Sasuke was going to get in BIG trouble, because they looked like this...

Kakashi is carrying a pink hair girl on his back that has a big red bump on her forehead.

A blond boy was dragging a reluctant blacked hair boy that had a glare that could freeze hell over. Towards the clinic.

Sakura's POV

'Ouch why does my head hurt?' Sakura thought 'Last thing I remember is looking at Sasukekun's flawless face then everything went blank.'

'**That's because you ran into a pole smart one' **said inner Sakura

'Oh...AHHH! I can't face Sasuke after he seen me do that and who in the world are you!'

'**Remember ever hearing that voice in your head that tells you to do things that you would normally not do?'**

'Oh yea that's you.'

'**Yes it is I'm your inner self'**

'I think I'm going crazy' thought Sakura, 'but might as well go with the flow.'

' I don't want to wake up. I can't ever face sasukekun again.

'**I will for you.**' said inner Sakura

'How will you do that?'

'**Let me be out in the real world for a little while and I'll try ti make everything better for you. We'll switch places for a little while. We'll still be able to talk to each other and you'll know what's going on.'**

'Ok as long as I don't have to face Sasukekun and as long as you promise me one thing.'

'**Now what is that?'**

' You will let me take control when I want it back.'

'**Deal' **said inner Sakura, but she was secretly crossing her fingers.

'Yea I might give you back control and I might not. Depends on how much fun I have.' thought inner Sakura.

Normal POV

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were all waiting for Sakura to wake up. The nurse said that she just got a bump on her head and she'll wake up in a couple minutes. The couple minutes turned into a couple hours though. Kakashi was reading his perverted book again. Sasuke wanted to be any where but there. Naruto was complaining that he was hungry. A little while later soon they started to hear Sakura moan.

"Ahh...uggg... my head hurts.' mumbled Sakura (A/N: This is actually inner Sakura but they don't know that.)

"Sakurachan is waking up." yelled Naruto very loudly "Sakurachan are you ok? How are you doing? Does your head hurt?

Sakura's vein started to twitch.

"Do you want rammen? How about...

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he was lying on the floor with a bump that is still growing on his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! yelled sakura.

The birds stopped chirping and everybody eyes were as big as plates.

So how is it? Should I continue or throw it away and feed it to my dog?

Please review

dark Alley


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody. Thanks to all those who took their time to tell me what they think of my story and a special thanks to CrystallineTeardrops who was my first reviewer. Now on with the story.

I do not own Naruto and probably never will. At least not until my monkeys and I take over the world. HAHAHAHA

Recap

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Sakura

The birds stopped chirping and everybodys eyes were as big as plates.

_Inner_

--

Sakura's POV

'**Good going' said Inner Sakura **(A/N: remember the original Sakura is like inner Sakura so please tell me if your confused.)

'_What? He was getting annoying_' said Sakura

'**Well they are going to know something's up.' **said inner/original Sakura.

'_Just let me handle things' _said Sakura

Normal POV

"Uh..." said Sakura looking around for something to distract them from her.

Her room was pretty bare. All there was a bed, a closet, nothing, nothing flowers, nothing, wait... flowers? Sakura looked at the flowers.

"Uh... who gave me the flowers?" asked Sakura

Everybody stopped staring at Sakura and switched their eyesight towards the flowers. Everybody had question marks above their heads. (Except Naruto who had two) Sakura walked towards the flowers and looked at them. They were assorted colors of lillies.(A/N; MY favorite flowers hehe) There was a note. Sakura picked up the note and read it.

'_Hello Sakura-chan. I feel so bad for you. Your youthful spirit was broken. Sorry that I wasn't there to save you. With love the green beast Lee.'_

Sakura started to glare at the note. Naruto came up behind her and started to read the note over her shoulder. He bursted out laughing.

"Haha, Sakura haha I feel haha so bad ha for you! Hahahahahahaha

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" asked Sakura angerly

"Ok" said Kakashi. "Well love to say but I have important matters to attend to like reading Volume 10 of Itchi Itchi Paradise. So you kids tomorrow."

"Hey wait I'm not a kid and you owe me ramen" yelled Naruto.

That left Sakura and Sasuke alone in the clinic. Sakura looked over to Sasuke.

Sakura's POV

"**Hey your suppose to ask Sasuke-kun out." **said Inner Sakura.

"_Why?_" asked Sakura. "_He is just going to say no."_

"**But maybe one day he'll say yes."**

"_Just to let you know that probably will never happen. If you haven't noticed he is to absorbed in his revenge. I know what I'm doing."_

"**Fine**" said inner Sakura not in the mood to fight anybody. She was still yelling at herself for running into a pole. I mean come on how stupid could you get? (A/N; even though I have before)

Normal POV

Sasuke saw Sakura staring at him. He was starting to get really annoyed. His eyebrow even started twitching.

"Sakura what are you staring at?" asked a very annoyed Sasuke.

She seemed to snap out of it. "Oh sorry Sasuke." said Sakura.

But she kept staring at him. Sasuke was waiting for her to ask him out because he thought that was why she was starring at him and she hasn't asked him yet today. When he realized that she didn't call him Sasuke-_kun_.. He didn't give it a second thought though. He closed his eyes waiting for her to speak. After a couple minutes he was getting impatient so he opened his eyes and Sakura was gone.

'_huh' _though Sasuke.

He was glancing around trying to locate Sakura. He walked out of the room into the hall which was full of nurses scrambling about when he saw pink. He followed her outside and to her house. He saw her enter and he walked by. He was still very confused of what just happened though,

Sasuke's POV

'_Ok she didn't ask me out, she didn't call me Sasuke-kun, and she didn't even say goodbye_.

He kept thinking of these things till it hit him.

'_Why am I even thinking of these things? It's not like I care. All I have to do is train to become stronger then I'll get my revenge_.'

With that thought he went into his house, cough, I mean he went into his mansion and started to train.

Sakura's POV

Sakura walked into her house that was once again empty. Her parent were no where to be seen. They were probably on a mission or something like that. She walked up into her room which was all pink except for the green pillows that were on her bed. She fell on the bed and started to fall asleep when the original sakura started to talk to her.

'**Sakura tomorrow I want is to train out hardest**. To show Sasuke that we're not weak. (Being inside herself so a while let Sakura see that she needs to be strong for Sasuke to see her.)

'_Ok, I was planning that anyway._' said Sakura and fell asleep.

And there's chappie two. Hoped you liked it and remember to review.

xdark Alleyx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody how's it going? Well I would like to apologize to all my reviewers for the late update but school has been a real drag lately. I swear they're out to get me! Anyhoo here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters just the plot.

Inner

It was a nice day in Konoha... except Sakura didn't get up on time. She was running on the road to team 7's meeting place. Finally up ahead she saw the bridge. Sasuke and Naruto were already there. Naruto was yelling at Sasuke. When she got closer she could hear what they were talking about.

"We should go see if Sakura-chan is all right. I mean she's never late. What if something bad happened to her. She could be bleeding to death right now and all your doing is standing there." yelled Naruto.

Sasuke looked behind Naruto and saw Sakura coming.

"I don't think that's necessary dope." said Sasuke

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze and sure enough there was Sakura running towards them. Sakura stopped in front of Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late I kinda slept in." said Sakura true fully.

Naruto took a step forward and hugged Sakura.

"That's ok Sakura-chan. I'm just happy that your ok."

Mean while Sakura was hitting Naruto on the back trying to make him let go. Her cheeks were starting to turn blue.

"Nar..uto..let..goo. Said Sakura gasping for air.

Naruto released her scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry Sakura-chan. We're still waiting for Kakashi anyway."

Just then a poof a smoke appeared signaling their late sensi has just arrived.

"Sorry I was late guys. You see there was this old man and he ne...

"Save it Kakashi-sensi we all know your lying." said Sakura.

"Yea your such a bad liar." said Naruto.

"Hn," said Sasuke speaking for the first time since Sakura arrived.

"Ok. Said Kakashi. We have a very important mission today."

"Ohhh a mission, a mission. What is it. Is it to save somebody from an S-class criminal that's about to torture him to death?"

"NO! Naruto it is not that. You three are going to go to the training grounds and look for this..."

Kakashi held up a small little key.

"Once you find it you have to run to the middle of the training grounds. The first one who finds it and bring it back will have lunch on me. This will help you increase your senses on finding hidden scrolls. Do you all understand?"

"Hai," was the response.

"Ok, ready, set, go!

The three teens went running towards the training grounds.

Sakura's Pov

' I need to find that key.'

'**I know you should. If we can do this Sasuke might finally notice us.' said the ordinal Sakura**

'Who cares if he notices us. We should do this to be able to prove to everyone that we're not some weak little girl.

'**Yea but I really want Sasuke-kun to notice us. Even if you're the one that can talk to him I still like him.'**

'What ever. I don't have time for this. I really need to find that key.'

Naruto's Pov

'RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN.**'**

'Sasuke's Pov

'Stupid Kakashi for making me do stupid things. I have way better time than doing this. I have to find a stupid key with a bunch of stupid people. Then Sakura acting all weird and stuff. Then making me think about her. Damn must stop thinking about her. Stop, must find key, key, key, key, Sak.. Wait. Key, key.

Normal Pov

They went running into the deep woods looking every which way to see if they could see the key. Sakura was jumping from tree to tree to see if it was in the branches. Naruto was running on the ground 100 meters away from Sasuke to see If it was there.

Back to Sakura

'Hmm.. If I was Kakashi where would I put it? The trees sure are green up here.. Wait what was that?

Ok all done for now. Remember to review.

dark Alley


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. I would just like to say that im sorry for the really late update but I've been really depressed lately. Then I got writers block. That also reminds me to dedicate this chapter to **_Flames of my heart_**, who helped me get out of my writers block thanks to her idea. I was finally able to update today because today was a SNOWDAY at school so im pretty happy. So thanks again to u and all the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters-characters. Just the plot and the OCs.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFG

Inner Chapter 4

'The trees sure are green up here... Wait what was that?'

Sakura's green eyes traveled up to one of the tree branches where she thought she saw something. Her eyes focused on something that looked like a bird's nest.

'Hey that looks like a good place to hide a key.'

Sakura jumped up to the thick branch. Sakura looked at the nest. It looked like a crows nest. How would she know that? I don't know. She slowly crept towards the end of the branch where the nest was located. She peered into the nest. Twigs covered the top of the nest so she couldn't see what was in it. She cautiously reached into the nest.

"Ouch!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura slid backwards and off the branch. She fell down onto a lower branch.

"Ouch. Stupid bird. Mmm if I wasn't so nice I would rip that little birds head off and make sure it could never bite or do anything ever again." Sakura kept grumbling curses and names under her breath.

She stood up on the branch and started to shake off the dirt. She looked at her hand. On her index finger was little beak marks. She could see a faint trace of blood.

"Great. Thanks you stupid bird." Sakura replies sarcastically.

Sakura heard the birds reply by chirping. If Sakura didn't already think that she was crazy by talking to birds. She swears she is now. She thought she heard the birds laughing at her. Sakura looked up and gave the birds the middle finger. Yep, she has officially lost it. She walked towards the end of the branch getting ready to jump of it. Right when she got to the end she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Ounce again I repeat myself, Ouch. Today is really not my day is it." said Sakura getting very irked.

Sakura looked up and saw something. She stood on her hands and knees and crawled over to the end of the branch. There in a pile of leaves was Kakashi's perverted book with the key sticking out.

'Oh, that is **real** original. Stupid Kakashi making me open his stupid perverted book.' though Sakura.

"**Well you don't have to. Maybe you can just make it slide out.**' said the original Sakura.

'Good idea."

Sakura picked up the book and tried to pull the key out. Sakura yanked and yanked and still couldn't get it out.

'Ahhhhhh. He must have glued it in.' Sakura thought frantically.

She really, really did not want to open the stupid, perverted book.

'**But you want to win don't you. Come you can do it.'** encouraged the original Sakura.

Fine, but only to win..'

Sakura closed her eyes and very slowly opened the book. She opened her eyes and instead of the key. Inside the book was a wire that was shaped like a key. She heard a cough behind her.

'Oh shit!'

Sakura turned around and her green eyes connected with cold, onyx eyes.

"It's not what it looks like Sasuke. You see I thought the key was inside the book so I opened, I didn't want to, but I really wanted to win, so I thought this was the only way". Sakura tried to explain frantically.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was just looking at her with his, 'God that is a really lame excuse and I really don't want to know.

Behind Sasuke came Kakashi and Naruto.

"Hey guess what Sakura-chan? I found the k..." Naruto stopped waving the key around when he saw what Sakura had in her hands. "Why do you have one of Kakashi-sensei's books?"

Before Sakura could reply Kakashi did for her.

"Sakura if you wanted to read one of my books you could have just asked." said Kakashi winking at Sakura with his one visible eye. "And you should have known better than be reading on a mission."

Sakura's blood was boiling.

"Kakashi-_sensei_."

Kakashi gulped. He didn't like how Sakura said the sensei part.

"One you read them all the time on a mission. Two I wasn't reading it and you know it. Three it's your fault I even opened. You made me think the key was inside. So don't you even DARE say I was reading on the mission."

With that Sakura stopped off, but when she went by her sensei she punched him on the arm and made him topple over. Most likely he was surprised that she even hit him and second of all it really hurt!

Everyone was once again surprised by Sakuras actions.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hoped you like this chapter. Remember to review or _else. _JK but please review.

Thanx

dark Alley


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody how's it going? Me I'm ok. It would be better though if I didn't meet this girl on the internet that asked me out cause she thought I was a boy. Ok just to let ya all know I am a girl! My nickname is Alex. Just because that is a boy name does not mean that I am a boy. Sometimes I really hate the internet. So now that you all know that I will stop ranting and start typing the story.

Thanks to ya all who left me a review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inner

chapter 5

A pink hair girl lay in her bed. Her round, green eyes fluttered open meeting the cruel sun rays. She groaned and groggily sat up looking around her pink room until her eyes landed on her alarm clock. She still had a hour before she had to meet her team for their training lesson. She still couldn't believe what her sensei did to her. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him.

'_That good for nothing rotten as..._' Sakura thought.

'**Oh come on it was just a joke.**' said the original Sakura.

'_YOU, would be thinking the same thing if you were the one that was on the outside not me.'_

"**Hehe, and how would you know that?'**

'_That's a Big duh! Hello I am you, I just am what you really think.'_

'**Whatever just get ready for training, ok.'**

With that said Sakura got up and dragged herself to her closet. She opened up the closet and peered inside. Most of her clothes consisted of her training outfits. Sakura's orbs traveled all through the closet. She felt putting on something a little bit different today. Her eyed stopped on a black item lying on the floor of her closet. She picked it up not remembering where she got it from. It was a black knee length skirt, that had two black straps that were to a black tank top with a pink heart in the middle.

'**Hey I think I got that from my grandma. She thinks I am goth because when I went to our families party I put on black eyeliner but it melted so I ended up looking like a raccoon.'**

Sakura didn't feel like responding so she took off her pajamas and slipped on the black outfit. She went to her mirror to see how it looked. It fit her quite well.

'**Nice.'**

'_Agreed'_

She walked over to her desk and put her short hair up into a loose pony tail She looked in the mirror one last time and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs. She was greeted by her mom.

"Well don't you look different dear. I like the new look, but what made you act so different lately?" asked Sakura's mom.

"I don't really know, but I think it's for the better."

She could her the Sakura in her mind snort. She decided to ignore it and went into the kitchen to be greeted by her dad. He was eating pancakes and drinking coffee. He didn't look up from the paper he was reading.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning dad."

Sakura walked over to a whit cupboard and took out a pack of strawberry poplars. She sat down at the table across from her dad eating her poplars. Her and her dad didn't really get along as well as her and her mom. She finished eating her breakfast and headed for the door.

She stepped out into the cool world. The mornings are always crisp here. She walked across her lawn in her new outfit already for the new day. She walked all through the busy market place not hearing any of the people talking or giving her weird glances. She heard one couple talking.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura?"

"Yea, I think it is. Man, she really looks different.

'_Stupid people why can't they mind their own business_. Thought Sakura angerly.

Sakura picked up her speed towards the bridge. Finally what seemed like forever she saw the bridge up ahead. She slowed down her pace and casually walked towards it. She could see Sasuke up ahead leaning against a tree. She sat down against the back of her usually spot and didn't even bother to say hello to Sasuke because it would be a waste of breath. It was an awkward silence.

"Why are you so differnt lately?"

At first Sakura though she was hearing things til it hit her that Sasuke was talking. Sakura shrugged in reply not bothering to look at him because she knew he would see that she was lying.

"I don't know? Why do you like it?" asked Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Now why would I like it? Unless of course if you changed for me." said Sasuke matching Sakura's smirk.

"GET OFF OF YOUR THRONE SASUKE! Yelled Sakura. "I do nothing for you anymore. Why should I waste my time on you?"

Sasuke was taken aback by her comment. He grunted and glared at her.

Sakura saw his glare and glared back. You could almost see sparks flying between the two.

Hey SAKURAAA! What's with that new look? Yelled Naruto running toward them.

"Oh you mean my clothes? I don't know, but don't they look hot? Asked Sakura.

Sakura looked over to Naruto who was at the moment drooling. Sakura felt eyes staring at her from behind. She turned around and was greeted with Sasuke staring at her. He knew there was something different about her.

"Ya like?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke glared and turned his head away with what appeared to be a light blush.

POOF

All three of there heads turned towards there sensei.

"You're late!" yelled Naruto

"Well you see there was a cat in a tree and this old lady was trying to get her down so me being me deci..."Kakashi was rudely interrupted when Sakura pointed an accusing finger at her sensei and yelled..

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR SO SHOVE IT!"

" I see that you are still mad about yesterday. Now, Now Sakura I offer some special training. You didn't have to go and steel my book. Wo.." Kakashi stopped when he saw the evil glare in Sakura's eyes.

Today was going to be a long day.

So hoped you liked this chapter.

dark Alley


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Well I don't really have a lot to sat so I'll just start typing the story.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and never will.

'**Thoughts of the real Sakura.**'

_Inner_

Chapter 6

Sakura was sitting under a cherry blossom tree thinking about training that had under gone that day. She thinks that she is finally starting to improve, but she really didn't want to believe it. Soon the real Sakura would want to have her life back, and inner Sakura was really enjoying her time in the real world where she could be in control, not just say what the real Sakura wants. With a sigh she stood up leaving the beautiful place behind. Though she did like being out here she knew that it wasn't she who belongs. It's not right to take all that they worked so hard to gain and greedily take it for one.

Without knowing it the real Sakura was listening to inner Sakura's train of thoughts. She felt bad too about what the inner Sakura had to do soon. She wanted to be out in the real world, but she didn't want to take the world away from the inner. Both of their thoughts were full of so much regret and worry.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when her feet hitting the ground made more of a swishing noise instead of the pad that they were making. Her innocent green eyes glanced to see where her feet had carried her to.

She realized that she was now in a clearing. There was trees on all sides. The grass was about 3 inches high,and every now and then you could see wild flowers hiding beneath the grass. The sight to Sakura was quite beautiful.

'**Hey this could be good place to train and relax**.' suggested the real Sakura

'_I agree. It's really relaxing here.'_said inner Sakura.

With that said...or thought? Sakura walked towards the center of her newly found paradise. She dropped on her back, and watched the loose grass and flower petals float up around her. She peered up into the cerulean blue sky. The cumulus clouds were big and fluffy. She started to figure out what each cloud looked like.

'_Hmm.. That one looks like a kitty head, and that one looks like a fishy, and that one looks like...'_

'**Sasuke.'**

'_Yea that one looks like Sasuke... Hey! Why did you make me say that?'_

'**What? I didn't do anything. Just because we made it so Sasuke wasn't our number one priority, doesn't mean that I don't think he is cute anymore.**

'_Sigh, he is cute and all. I mean he is really hard to resist and all. As long as we agree that training is first._

'**I agree, because um... maybe if we become stronger he will maybe um... like us?**

'_Maybe? Wait a second... is that the only reason you want me to train harder?'_

'**No... well yes and no. I want to become stronger, but I want Sasuke to like me still.**

'_Hmm... he does look really__good when he trains. He has a cute butt too.'_

'**WHAT!**

'_Oops. Did I think that out loud?_

Laughing to herself Sakura felt her eye lids start to fell heavy. Soon she was in a light mystical sleep.

Sasuke was walking along heading to his favorite training spot. He has been really worried about his pink haired teammate. His first conclusion was that she had gone crazy. Then after today's training session that changed.

_Flashback..._

"Hey Sakura-chan. Ya want to be my partner for training?" asked Naruto

"Sure Naruto." replied Sakura.

Both Sakura and Naruto took there places. They were about 25 meters away from each other.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Sakura-chan," said Naruto

'I didn' t want you to Naruto." said Sakura in an all- too positive tone.

Sasuke and Kakashi stopped their little spar when Naruto announced the fight. They sat on the ground with their backs leaning against some trees. Patiently waiting for then to start the spar.

Naruto charged at Sakura aiming a kick for her face. She did a backflip narrowly missing the kick. Sakura did another backflip to a tree and with her force pushed her feet against the tree giving her momentum. She ran forward and tried to punch Naruto in the gut. He ducked down and swung his leg around trying to trip her. Sakura seen the move and jumped over his foot like hop scotch and lifted her leg up to kick him in the face. He caught her foot and twisted it around. Sakura landed on the ground with a thump.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Did I hurt you?'

Sakura realized that this was her chance. With a swift movement Sakura kicked her leg under Naruto's feet. Thus they were both lying on the ground. Sakura stood up and lent her hand out to help Naruto up.

"You were going easy on me Naruto weren't you." said Sakura with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

Naruto sheepishly laughed and gratefully grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura pulled him up.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan." said Naruto scratching the back of his neck.

Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"I want a rematch then." said Sakura with a hint of anger in her voice.

Sakura and Naruto got into their positions again. This time Sakura was the one to begin the match. In a blink of an eye Sakura ran forward and brought Naruto to the ground. Sakura was standing over naruto with her foot on his neck. The look on Naruto's face was priceless, but that was the same to everybody else. Kakashi had a proud look on his face while Sasuke had a look that said it all. 'WTF?'

Before anyone could ask any questions Kakashi stood up and told all to go home. Sakura removed her foot from Naruto's neck and said bye and walked off.

_End flashback..._

Sasuke arrived to his favorite training spot, but all to soon realized that he was not alone. There lying in the middle of his training ground was none other than Sakura. Sasuke walked forward trying not to wake the sleeping girl. He came up next to her and looked at her face. It appeared to him that she was sound asleep. She started to stir under his gaze. Her green eyes open in surprise. She quickly jumped up and was going to punch Sasuke, but with a little effort he caught her fist within his hand.

"Sakura wake up it's just me."

"Huh? What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?'

'_She called me Sasuke-kun. Well that's an improvement,'_ thought Sasuke.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I asked you first."

'_Then there's the downfall._' thought Sasuke numbly.

"This is my training spot. Now why are you here?"

"Well I was just walking along when I came across this place."

Sasuke realized that he was still holding Sakura's fist. He let go of her and watched as her hand returned to her side. He looked up to her face and realized how her eyes seemed different for some reason. Usually when he looked into her eyes all he saw was happy and innocents. Except of coarse when Ino was around. When she was around Sakura had rivalry in her eyes. Now when he looked into her eyes it seems as if they were daring him to do anything. Sasuke though he was seeing things so he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened them he saw Sakura walking away from him with her hand in the air waving goodbye. All he could do was think...

_'I have to figure out why she changed.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Good, bad, sucky? Well remember to review.

dark Alley


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I would like to give a thanks to all the people that reviewed last chapter. They all really mean a lot to me, so thanks again. And also I would like to dedicate this chapter to green24 who said this was the best story she ever read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-–—-----------—----------------–---------–----

_Inner_

_Chapter 7_

When Sakura got home from the interesting conversation with Sasuke she walked up to her room. She walked up the wooden stairs and down the hall. She arrived to a pink door. She slowly turned the nob. She heard a successful click and threw the door open. She breathed in the strong smell of cherries. She signed in relief.

'_Home, home sweet home._' thought Sakura happily.

She threw herself on her bed with a resounding _'poof'._

Before she knew it she started to doze off.

_About 1 hour later..._

"SAKURA. HELLO. HONEY ARE YOU UP THERE?"

Sakura groggily sat up rubbing her head.

"Yea mom what is it?"

Her mom walked into her room..

"Your father and I are going out for a little while. Will you be ok?"

"Yea, yea mom. I'll be fine. Just go."

Sakura's mom left leaving her in her thoughts.

"_Hm.. Now that they are gone, maybe I can watch that new movie that I rented.'_

"**Are you sure. It probably is really scary, and we're here all alone. **Said the real Sakura.

"_Um.. Yes. I mean how scary could it get?'_

Sakura walked downstairs to the living room. She walked over to the oak cabinet, which contained all of her families movies. She opened the glass door and pull out "The Wax House". She turned around and put it in the DVD player. While it started up she went into the kitchen to get popcorn. She returned four minutes later and pushed 'play' on the remote.

_One hour and some minutes later..._

Sakura thought the movie wasn't that scary. Ok never mind that. She was FREAKED out! Sakura was sitting on the couch trembling. It was 8:00 and her parents weren't home yet. She was even afraid to touch the ground. She was holding her knees looking around frantically making sure there wasn't any creepy people in the room with her. She slowly put one foot on the floor. She was starting to lean on the foot when she heard something in the kitchen crash. She quickly pulled her foot back up on the couch. She was physically shaking and her eyes were bigger than base balls. She turned her head towards the kitchen. She saw something run pass the table sink. She took a big breath and slowly put her feet back on the floor. She stood up and slowly walked towards the kitchen trying not to make any noise. She arrived at the kitchen door and slowly peeked her head in. She peered around. She saw a window that she left open earlier. She could've smacked herself on the head for leaving it open if she wasn't so scared. A cupboard door was open and there was a frying pan on the floor. She slowly walked towards the cupboard and kneeled down. She peered inside, and to her horror she saw two bright green eyes staring back at her. She jumped away from the counter and stood up on a kitchen chair.

"_OMG! What the frick is that?"screamed Sakura in her mind._

The real Sakura was 'running around' screaming "**I don't know, but get rid of it!"**

"_Why do I have to.?'_

The real Sakura stopped 'running around'.** "Um... maybe because I CAN'T!**

With a silent agreement Sakura slowly got down from the chair and walked towards the cupboard.

She once again kneeled down and looked in the cupboard. The same curious green eyes stared back at her.

"Mew"

Sakura's eyes popped open in realization. It was just a cat. A cat was what scared her half to death. Sakura reached her arms in the cupboard to pull out the cat. She pulled it in to her arms and rested it on her chess. Sakura peered down at the naughty cat to see that it was a rust colored cat. It had black streaks running down its back She guessed that it was only a few months old considering its size.

"Aren't you a cute little kitty." cooed Sakura.

"Mew"

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked as if expecting it to awnser. Sakura noticed that it wasn't wearing any collar, so she assumed that it was a stray.

"Well since you don't have a home would you like to stay here. And tomorrow I'll out up bulletins just in case you do belong to someone."

"Mew"

"You are so cute. Mom wouldn't like you though, so you'll be my secret. What should I name you?"

Sakura put her new found friend on the ground to let it rome around. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of ham that her mom made the night before. She set it on the counter and took out a plate. She began slicing the ham into bite size pieces. The cat jumped onto the counter and watched her slice the food. Sakura turned around to find a bowl and filled it with water. When she turned back around she seen that the ham she just sliced onto the plate was gone and the cat had a piece of ham hanging put of its mouth.

"You naughty little kitty! Now I'll have to slice up more ham." Sakura scolded.

"Mew" the cat mewed in anticipation.

Sakura laughed and sliced more ham. She brought the ham and the water up to her room with the cat at her heels. Sakura put the food and water in a corner and made a little cubby hole for it to sleep.

"Goodnight kitty." Sakura said and fell into her bed and right to sleep.

—------——––-------------—-------–—-------

I know this chapter is pretty boring so I decided to add a little fun. When you write me a beautiful review please right a name for Sakura's new cat and if you want it to be a boy or a girl.

It's a rusty color with black streaks and green eyes.

Maybe I'll pick your name. You never know.

_dark Alley_


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya everyone. I'm really sorry for the long, long update and all, but school is going as I speak. School is needed for my future so it must come first, but I'm really sorry about the long wait.

In this chapter is a little SasukeXSakura to make up for it.

I loved all the names that you guys sent me, but I can only use one so...yea!

And another thing I know my writing is a little off...ok it sucks, but please bare with me.

dark Alley

------------------------

Inner

Chapter 8

"Mmm. I don't want to get up yet. Leave me alone!"

"Mew."

"No."

"Meow."

Sakura has been arguing with her new cat for the past 15 minutes, and still neither were backing down.

"Mew."

"No, not yet too sleepy."

The cat bent down and nipper Sakura's ear.

"Ouch! Fine I'll get up."

"Mew,"

Sakura groggily sat up and stretched her sore limbs.

"Kitty you have to stay here because my parents are home now."

"**Oh no! That means that we have to take the kitty with us because mom or dad might come in here and see him. Then we will be in so much trouble!**" said the real Sakura.

Sakura hit herself on the head for not thinking of that sooner. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were there drinking coffee.

"Good morning Sakura." said her dad

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked her mom.

"Um sure.." said Sakura

"What would you like?"

"Just some bacon, please."

Sakura turned around and started back up the stairs. She went back in her room and out on her training outfit. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she turned around and looked her little kitty.

"Are you hungry?"

"Meow."

"Ok, I'll go get you some bacon."

Sakura ran back down stairs. She could see that her mom was about down with her bacon. She ran up to her mom and grabbed the plate of bacon.

"Thanks Mom."

Sakura ran back upstairs. She walked into her room where she could see her kitty pace back and forth mewing at her to give him some bacon.

"Ok kitty there are five pieces of bacon. You may have two."

Sakura gave the two pieces of bacon to her kitty and set the other three on her night stand.

Sakura turned around to watch the kitty to eat his bacon.

"Huh?'

He was gone.

"Crunch, crunch, crunch."

Sakura turned back around to her night stand, and there and behold was her little kitty eating _her_ bacon.

"You are such a little bandit!" Sakura screamed at him.

**"Hey that's a good name lets call him Bandit.**" said the real Sakura.

Sakura picked up Bandit. "Do you like that name?"

"Mew." said Bandit with a funny looking smile.

123654789998877456633211232365447899654412333322114565698774552046

Sakura said goodbye to her mom and dad and headed out to number sevens meeting place with a backpack on her back. Soon as she was a good distance away she took Bandit out of her bag and put him on the ground.

"Now, all you got to do is follow me, ok."

"Mew."

When Sakura arrived at the bridge, Sasuke was already there. He took a quick glance over at her and became puzzled by the cat's presence. Sakura noticed Sasuke's glance at Bandit.

"It's my new cat. His name is Bandit." informed Sakura.

Sasuke grunted and returned his stare in front of him. Sakura leaned against the bridge with bandit purring around her feet. It was a fairly sunny day with a slight breeze whistling by, that made Sakura's hair weave into the wind. Bandit got bored with Sakura and went to investigate Sasuke. Sasuke glared holes into the cats head, while Bandit tilted his head to the side in a cute and funny way. Sakura laughed a merrily laugh as she saw what was unfolding.

"Sakura would you please call your cat back, it's bugging me.

"Nah, this is too funny." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke leaned down a picked up Bandit. He walked over and held him out so Sakura could grab him. When Sakura reached out Bandit decided to crawl on top of Sasuke's head, and started to play with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke squinted as Bandit decided to grab a big chunk of his hair and pulled really hard.

"Bandit, your being a very bad kitty. Get down this instant." said Sakura pointing to the ground.

"Meewwoo!"

Sakura reached forward and tried to pull Bandit off of Sasuke's head.

"Ouch! Sakura if you haven't noticed he has my hair."

"Sorry Sasuke."

Sakura reached forward to try again, but tripped and landed right on top of Sasuke. Bandit immediately let go as Sasuke and Sakura came crashing to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said Sakura. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes for a second, and was surprised that they didn't look angry.

"Whatever. Just get off." replied Sasuke.

Sakura hastily got off Sasuke and reached out her hand to help Sasuke up. He accepted and Sakura hauled him up. They dusted themselves off and went to their dedicated spots without saying anything about their embarrassing encounter. Bandit almost looked like he was smiling at what he had just caused and went back over to Sakura.

4562134556200452788895554455201445445552041645520464552046455204674489859294

Not too long after Naruto arrived giving Sakura a good morning. He looked from Sasuke to Sakura and noticed the light blush that was on their faces.\

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Why are you blushing?"

"..."

With that Naruto received a slap to his head and that my friends was the end of it.

2121212121212121212112121212121212121211212212121221121222121212121212122121

Well I know short, but so is my schedule.

And a congratulations to Blacksharingan03 who made up that name, and a sorry to all those who actually took the time to make a name up I loved them all!

dark Alley!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! How's it hanging? Well I am just happy that you are reading my story. Well to all those that are reading and actually like my story I decided to tell you that I am starting to get bored with this story so it might end soon, but I'm still guessing that there will be at least three more chapters, but no promises. Just to let you all know, I am writing this chapter during two snow days, so ya better thank the snow! He, he. Especially since track started and now I don't get home till 6pm.

45416841644154458515417844984165746518745487485784187487847474777

_Inner_

Chapter 9

Three days later Sakura and Bandit were walking along after they were done with their training. Sakura still laughed every time she remembered what her sensei did the first time he saw Bandit.

**Flashback**

_Naruto sat down rubbing his head after the encounter with Sakura's hand. Sakura completely forgot about what had happened between Sasuke and her, and just sat there seething at Naruto for not minding his own business. I mean how would you like it if some obnoxious blond was always poking his nose where it didn't belong. She swore one of these times that she was going to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get back up after she hit him._

_Well anyway a few HOURS later Kakashi finally got there._

_**Kakashi's POV**_

_He slowly looked around taking in account that they were all there._

'_Lets see there's Naruto rubbing his head, the usual, there's Sakura seething at Naruto with an evil smirk on her face probably thinking of how to kill Naruto, there's a cat, and there's Sas... wait a second backtrack...Sakura, then a cat?_

_Kakashi stared at the cat while Sakura raked her fingers across it calming her anger. The cat rubbed up against her purring at the rough attention, but attention nether less. Kakashi being a dog person, really, really didn't like the cat._

_**Sakura's POV**_

_I was trying to think of other thoughts besides killing Naruto by petting Bandit when I felt someone staring at me. I lifted my gaze up slowly afraid of what I would find. She met, or rather saw her sensei eyeing her cat, as if it was going to pounce on him at any moment. _

_**Bandit's POV**_

_Bandit realized that Sakura was no longer petting him. He stared up at Sakura in wonder and realized that she wasn't even starring at him anymore, in fact it looked like she about to have a laughing attack. He looked over and saw a strange man. Sakura was staring at him, which made him have all the attention. No one was suppose to have his attention but him._

_**Normal POV**_

_Sakura finally switched her attention from her sensei to Bandit who was twitching his tail, and it almost seemed like he was glaring at Kakashi._

"_He, he " Sakura laughed, "Kakashi-sensei, I think Bandit is jealous of you."_

_Kakashi snapped out of his trance-like state and stared up at Sakura._

"_Bandit?" Kakashi asked._

"_My cat is Bandit, that's his name." laughed Sakura._

_All of a sudden Bandit leashed out on Kakashi, resulting in Bandit now on Kakashi's head. All there of his students laughing hysterically, well except for Sasuke who simply smirked. He was beginning to like this cat._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura kicked a rock that happened to be in her path. Bandit ran in front of her chasing the rock. She signed, thanks to her new found friend, she's made to take him all through out her training, even when climbing trees she had to push him up or drag him up the tree resulting in her getting bit and scratched cause when Bandit did not want to do something, he would not do it.

Then to make things even harder Sasuke was following her almost everywhere. A couple weeks ago she would have loved the attention, but he was just getting too..._...annoying._ Just yesterday when she was walking back home, he was only three feet behind her. At first it was ok, but then when he walked by his turn she turned around and asked him why he was following her all he said was that he had to go to the market. She didn't reply back, even if the market was in a totally different direction. She thought that maybe he just didn't want to tell her where he was going.

Sakura signed again. At least he didn't come to her house...yet. Sakura snapped out of her thinking when she realized that she was at her door. She pulled her key our of her pouch and put it in the key hole. She heard the click and flew open the door.

"MOM...DAD...are ya home?" Sakura said loudly.

Sakura could hear her voice echo through out the house, but she didn't hear a response. She walked into the kitchen with Bandit still at her heels. She went over the fridge and saw a note that her mom probably left her.

_Hey hun, your father and I went out to eat, there are some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry._

Sakura grumbled in reply, something about yucky leftovers and spoiled parents. Sakura opened the fridge and took out the leftover._..food_. She threw it in the microwave for 30 seconds. When it was done she took it out and tasted it.

**"Ewww...**" said the real Sakura.

" _I for once agree with you."_

Sakura put it on the floor for Bandit who almost attacked it. Once Bandit licked it though, he scornfully looked up at Sakura. Sakura laughed sheepishly and took it from him. She put it in the garbage. Sakura directed her attention towards Bandit who was at the moment licking the floor trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"How would Bandit like it if we went out to eat ramen today?" Sakura asked Bandit

Bandit looked up at her and cocked his head to the side, but then mewed hoping whatever he was mewing to was something to do with food.

"Ok then, lets go."

45698546385223980251589620287854054578067960321032485746419859120

Sakura and Bandit arrived at the ramen shop ( I forgot the name, sorry!). Sakura ordered two small bowls of ramen after muck thought, because she knew that Bandit could eat more then her, but she decided that she would just eat fast. While they waited for their waiter to come back Sakura looked out the window with Bandit on her lap, purring joyfully. Sakura looked up at the sky and noticed that there was rain clouds.

"Oh no Bandit, it looks like its going to start raini..."

Right at the moment that Sakura said raining it started down pouring.

"Great.." said Sakura.

Bandit looked out of the window noticing all the _water_. He got off of Sakura's lap and went closer to the window. He looked at the ground as every drop of water hit the ground.

**" I don't think that Bandit likes water**," said the real Sakura.

_'No, ya think_?" said Sakura sarcastically.

Sakura looked back down at Bandit. His tail started to twitch.

"Oh no, Bandit no. Don't even think about it..."

Bandit hissed at the water and jumped off of the stool and on onto the ground. Sakura jumped forward trying to catch him, but failed. Bandit sprinted off towards the door and flew outside into the rain. Sakura jumped off her stool and ran after Bandit while running into the waiter with their ramen.

"Hey where ya going?" screamed the waiter.

Sakura was out the door so she couldn't even hear the waiter yell. Bandit was at least 200 meters in front of her. Right now she wished she never took Bandit with her training. Sakura pushed charka to her feet making herself run faster.

Finally after a 10 min slippery chase she caught up to Bandit. Who was becoming more of a Bandit everyday. All of a sudden Bandit stopped making Sakura screech to a halt. She looked back at Bandit in confusion. He was looking around slowly almost as if he was looking for another place to run. Sakura slowly stalked towards him. ZOOM! Bandit was off again, but this time he was running for cover, but that Sakura doesn't know.

Sakura sprinted towards him again as he ran through town. He finally started to slow down and slid into a dark ally. Sakura followed after him. They were halfway through the ally when Bandit finally under an area where no rain could get in. Sakura sat down next to Bandit panting.

"Ok now we have an agreement as long as you never run away again, I will make sure that I'll never take you out when it's going to rain." said Sakura still panting.

"Meow" said Bandit also tired.

Sakura took in her surroundings. It was just an average ally. It was dirty and it smelled weird. All of a sudden Sakura heard a 'snap'. Sakura snapped her head towards the sound. She didn't see or sense anyone. Sakura could hear her heart pounding in her head. She picked up Bandit and stood up looking around warily. Sakura turned so she could see the exit of the ally and started to walk towards it.

"Sakura?"

'Wait a second.' Sakura thought. She turned around to meet the black eyes of Sasuke. His hair was soaked and Sakura thought that it was kind of cute...

'_Wait no Sasuke does not look cute! I must get over him_." Sakura screamed in her head.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked coldly still mad at herself.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." said Sasuke.

"Well I asked first."

"Fine." said Sasuke. " I was taking a walk when it started to rain so I came in here to get out of the rain. Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed that she was soaking wet with her cat in her arms."Follow me." said Sasuke walking away.

Sakura looked at him confused. "Huh?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He just kept walking. Sakura's brain finally clicked and began to walk after him. Sakura didn't know what he was doing, but she figured she could trust him. They walked out of the ally and back into the rain. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to shiver.

Sakura followed Sasuke back to a big mansion.

"Wow is this your place?" Sakura asked starring up at the white mansion. It had a large gate and a beautiful garden in the front. There was a small pond in a corner that she could see. She figured that it probably had koi or some other kind of fish.

Sasuke turned to see Sakura staring in aw at his house.

"Yea it is. Like it?" asked Sasuke

Sakura couldn't even talk she was so flabbergasted. She merely shook her head up and down. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke and thought that she saw a small smile on his face, but just thought that she was imagining things. Sasuke opened the gate and held it open for Sakura. She slowly walked in and Sasuke walked in front of her. Both Sasuke and Sakura walked up the path and to the door. Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura in.

"Sakura you can go sit in the living room I'll get us some towels."

"Ok," said Sakura finally finding her words. She looked down at Bandit still in her arms.

Sasuke pointed to a door and told her that is where the room is. Sakura obeyed and went into the room. Inside she found three couches that were arranged in front of a fire place. Sakura went and sat on one of the couches and sat Bandit next to her.

"**OMG, we are in _Sasuke's_ house and sitting on HIS couch," **said the real Sakura. Who was at the moment invisible running around having a party.

"Hey chill it!" thought Sakura.

Sakura heard footsteps coming and the door opened. Sasuke was there with a towel flung over his shoulders and another one in his hand. He threw the one in his hand at Sakura. Sakura reached out and caught it. Sasuke came over and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Sakura I have a question and I want you to answer it."

"Um ok," said Sakura shakily.

"**Oh no what if he knows somethings up?**" asked the real Sakura.

Sakura ignored the question that her other half asked her and stared at Sasuke who was looking at her intently.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sakura."

Both Bandit and Sakura just stared at him.

45669874258545424048408748454980544844552045444555444555204545541So how ya like it. Good, bad, crappy? Anyway just drop a review.

dark Alley


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody. Well to start off, thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who don't...you better have a good reason...kidding. I'm sorry for the wait once again, but soon as school's out I can update faster. I would also like to give a quick hi to Katie from my school. Who is the only person there that reads this story. Go Evil Penguins...don't ask.

I recently read a story by _My Deliah_, and strongly recommend that you read it. It's called,** "Out of the Shadows.**" It's really good.

Well that's all I got to say for today. Sit back and enjoy your reading. Oh and yea warning Sasuke it a little OC in this chapter...ok maybe a lot. Hehe.

------------------------------------------------

_Inner_

_chapter 10_

_Flashback_

"_Who are you and what have you done with the real Sakura?"_

_Both Sakura and Bandit just stared at him._

_1234546789988774563322236554854321236012457965230185654552046455204645520467_

"What the heck?" thought both Sakura and Bandit as they stared across looking at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? I am Sakura." said Sakura looking at him as if he was crazy.

Sasuke shook his from side to side in a slow and disapproving matter.

"No you're not. The real Sakura would call me Sasuke-kun. The real Sakura would say hello to me every morning. The real Sakura would follow me around. The real Sakura wo..." Sasuke stopped when he saw the look on Sakura's face.

Sakura sat on the other end of the couch smirking. In her green eyes was amusement.

"Sounds as if you're really missing the old me." said Sakura with a hint of laughter in her voice that quickly died away. "The way I used to stalk you like a love sick puppy. The way I always used to say hello to you in the morning. Did you really think that would last? Did you really believe that I would always do those things even when you told me that you hated me? When I say hi all I would get is a cold glance in my direction. If you thought that... you really aren't a genius. Come Sasuke if I kept doing those things it would mean that I am weak. Without you I am so much stronger."

Sasuke was at a loss of words. He never really looked at it that way. Was he really that mean to her? He was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't notice Sakura stand up til she spoke.

"Thank you Sasuke for helping me and Bandit." said Sakura as she picked up a wet and some what sad looking Bandit. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and nodded still loss of words. As Sakura was walking away Bandit started to claw and scratch at Sakura. In Surprise Sakuradropped Bandit. Bandit sprinted away. Sasuke stood up and ran after Bandit who now was running up stairs and into the maze of rooms known as Sasuke's house.

It didn't take long to realize what was going on. Sakura quickly followed Sasuke's lead.She ran up the stairs barley able to see Sasuke running around a corner. She didn't even take notice to all of Sasuke's expensive pictures and vases, which were most likely his parents. She went around the same corner that Sasuke flew around a few seconds ago chasing after her cat.

"I am going to kill that cat when I catch him." Sakura muttered under her breath.

She saw Sasuke run around another corner, but what she didn't know was that it wasn't just a corner...it was a door...to a certain_ someones _room. But as I said Sakura didn't know that. Sakura ran into the room and screeched to a stop. She was in a room that much she knew. It was very plain compared to the halls outside the room. It looked like it had a walk in closetand a bed. It had blue and black wall paper and that was about it.

"**Oh My God today is so cool. I am in Sasuke's house...in _his _room! Yippee!" **said the real Sakura having another party in her mind.

Sakura visible shook her head and looked around trying to locate Sasuke. Her search was negative until she heard kitty sounds. She walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Come here you stupid cat." said Sasuke with only his legs sticking out from the bed.

"Me-ow-wow."

"Don't make me burn your ass!" growled Sasuke angrily.

"Mero-wo-wow."

Sasuke growled and climbed further under the bed.

Sakura on the other hand thought that this was very, very, very funny and sat cross legged on the bed. I mean it's not everyday that you see Sasuke show emotion, much less anger. She watched in amusement as Bandit showed that he didn't think that the mighty Sasuke was so mighty.

"Cat, once I get my hands on you I am going to make you suffer so badly. Maybe I'll feed you to my fan girls.

Sakura giggled as that picture went into her brain. She could picture her poor Bandit being crushed by all those blonde bimbos. (No offence to the blondes) Saying stuff like 'Oh Sasuke-kun got a cute little kitty.' and giving him tons of kisses. Hey Bandit might like that.

Sasuke finally was all the way under the bed when she felt something beside her.

"Oh hey Bandit." said Sakura smiling cheesily, but low enough so Sasuke wouldn't here. Bandit walked up to the edge of the bed.

"Hey where did that dumb cat go?" you could hear Sasuke ask from under the bed.

"Me-row"

"What?" Sasuke quickly crawled out from under the bed and looked up at Sakura and Bandit sitting on his bed with a big smile on their faces._ "_ You are both going to _die." _said Sasuke evilly.

_Sa_kura screamed and Bandit 'mewed.' 'Oh crap' both of them thought.As Sasuke stood up he smirked as he saw the look oh their faces.

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed as she ran out back into the hall with Bandit close at her heels. They could both hear Sasuke behind them. Sakura brushed her pink hair behind her ears trying to see what was in front of her. She looked down at Bandit who was running beside her. He almost looked like he was smiling.

"God Bandit, at least pretend that your scared, " said Sakura.

"Mew-ew-row."

"**Hey this is kind of ironic...Sasuke is chasing us. Usually it's the other way around," **said the real Sakura.

"True, but right Sasuke is chasing us and I'm running for _our_ lives...so please SHUT UP." thought Sakura.

Sakura rounded another corner with Sasuke starting to catch up since he knew the house. There were rooms on each side of her that looked like they haven't been used in a long time. Bandit was starting to pant beside her.

"Gosh this house is huge," thought Sakura.

Sakura made the mistake of looking behind her. Sasuke was only about ten feet back. When she turned back around all she saw was a wall and tried to stop, but she slipped on a rug and slammed right into a wall.

Sasuke came up behind her and saw that Sakura was unconscious and Bandit was sitting on her chest smiling.

"Good Kitty"

5455204545520464552046455520464552046455204678965412302136425778997468559568

Yea I know short. I am sorry but it was good cliffy there and I'm evil. You put the two together. Well please review.

dark Alley


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everybody...I know you guys are probably all sick of me. I know I haven't updated forever, but I had my reasons. In school I had to write a Geography paper, in English I had to write a book report, do a speech, and write 30 poems, and read them in front of my class, ok that sucked, then I had to do a stupid science project that took me a month to do. See I was extreamly busy. Then when I finally got out of school my mom decided to pass me around the entire family. I had to spend the night at my sister's, like three times. I had to spend time with my little brother. I went to see my dad and other peoples that aren't worth explaining. Then my mom decided I needed a job, which lasted three days because, quot. "I am such a smartass.." Then I had to clean my room, which I found god knows what. Then came farmwork yeah...not! Finally my mom's at work and my step-dad is sleeping. So if you read all that I feel bad for you...

Blah- inner Sakura thinking

_Blah_- inner Sakura talking in her mind

**Blah**- real Sakura talking

Well, I'll shut up and here's chapter 11...

**Disclaimer**: I never will and never had own Naruto.

—-----—--------------------------–-----------------–-—------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time on Inner_..tehe

_Sakura made the mistake of looking behind her. Sasuke was only about ten feet back. When she turned back around all she saw was a wall and tried to stop, but she slipped on a rug and slammed right into a wall._

_Sasuke came up behind her and saw that Sakura was unconscious and Bandit was sitting on her chest smiling._

"_Good Kitty"_

-----–---------------—–-----------------—-—-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sakura's mind:

"_Ouch...that hurt just a wee bit." _thought Sakura

Sakura tried to open her eyes, but instead of opening her eyes and seeing Sasuke's house all she saw was black. Then she spotted something that looked fuzzy. She blinked her eyes a couple time til they came into focus. There she saw... herself?

"**Hey me." **said the real Sakura. (If your confused, all this is, is inner Sakura is unconcious so she travelled to her mind where the real Sakura fell last time when she hit her head on the pole.)

"_Woah...hey so you having fun in here?"_

"**No, not really...I was wondering...um... I think I am strong enough now to go out back in to the real world. So can I?**

Inner Sakura was about to yell hell no living in the real world is so much funner, but then she realized she had to keep her cool if she wanted to keep control.

"_Ha ha, come on now Sakura we both no that Sasuke likes this side of you better. Wouldn't it be better this way?" said inner Sakura pointing to herself._

"**No, didn't you just hear him? He wondered if you were acutally me because I don't call him Sasuke-kun. I don't follow him around anymore. He liked it when I did that." said Salura getting a little boulder.**

Inner Sakura was taken aback by her bouldness. "Crap I thought she would be weaker than this."

"**Let me guess, now you're thinking 'I thought she would be weaker than this', or something along those lines.**"

"_...How did you know?"_ _said a very confused inner Sakura._

"**Hello. Because I am you. Duh!** **And do you know what I don't care what you say I want control back now!**

"Holy crap" thought inner Sakura. " I am so screwed!"

All of a sudden there was a huge flash of light. Both inner Sakura and Sakura were thrown at each other. They collided with a big bang. Now instead of two Sakuras there was only one laying on the black ground, eyes closed, and motionless.

Back with Sasuke and Bandit...

After Sasuke picked up _his_ cat off of Sakura. He picked her up bridal style for the easiest way to explain in, and walked back down stairs. He laid her down on his coach and sat down next to her. He picked up her head and rested it on his lap avoiding the lump that was already begining to form on her head. He thought back when Sakura first started to act weird after the pole incident. He went and actually asked Tsunade if she knew what was up with Sakura. They spent many hours looking in books until Sasuke came across one. It was called "The Other Half" It said that sometimes people can have dual personalities. When a person with another personality gets knocked on the head just right their other half can come out and wreak havoc, but another bump on the head could make the person go back to normal. Soon as Sasuke found this out he went and tried to get a Spy to see if this is what was wrong with Sakura, and try to fix her. First he asked Naruto, but he ran away screaming that he didn't want to die, because Sakura would kick his ass. He really couldn't ask anyone else so he just gave up saying that he didn't care that Sakura was possessed, but he knew that was a lie.

Later that night though, when he was on his way home, he happened to walk through a dark ally. Not really caring if it was dangerous. He came across a little cat. The cat caught his attention because he jumped at Sasuke and stole a cracker that he had in one of his pouches. He caught the cat and was about to kill it, when an idea struck him that the cat would be a perfect spy. So he went to Sakura's house and put the cat in Sakura's window after he told that cat what to do. He hoped the cat would listen. No, he wasn't going crazy, he was just desperate. He watched as Sakura watched her scary movie and heard Bandit. After that he saw her feed the cat he left.

Now in the present he watched Sakura hopefully go back to normal. He watched as her chest rose slowly indicating that she was still alive. He ran his hand through her ever so soft pink hair. He thought how could one girl change him so much, and when he thought that she was gone not even god could stop him from achieving his goal of finding where she gone...even if she never really was. He liked the new Sakura, but she wasn't like the Sakura that he grew to enjoy being with. She wasn't like _his _Sakura.

He shook his head at his annoying thoughts. Annoying thoughts of an annoying Sakura. She was so annoying because she just wouldn't leave his thoughts lately. He doesn't really understand the word love, and probably never will, but that isn't for any one to say. Sakura was just a close friend to him...at least that's what he thinks. She should wake up soon...

–----–—-—-------––—---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well please leave a review for me! I'll update really soon! PROMISE! AND SORRY ABOUT IT'S SHORTNESS!

dark Alley


	12. Chapter 12

See I told you that I would update soon! Tehe! Well thank you to all the wonderful people that reviewed. Once again I'm sorry to those of you that didn't like how short it was, but at least it wasn't a cliff hanger...see the positive of it. Well I don't have much to say, so here's chapter 12.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this stories plot.

------------------———----–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inner_

Chapter 12

_Flashback_

_All of a sudden there was a huge flash of light. Both inner Sakura and Sakura were thrown at each other. They collided with a big bang. Now instead of two Sakuras there was only one laying on the black ground, eyes closed, and motionless._

_-------–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Inner Sakura and Sakura were now one. Sakura will now tell how she really feels, but is still sensitive.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_With Sasuke and Sakura:_

"Ouch..." mumbled Sakura as she slept on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked down on her. He felt kind of weird about this.

Sakura opened her hazy eyes. She felt really weird. She looked up and noticed that she was looking at Sasuke.

"_Oh my gosh! I am on Sasuke's lap!_" thought Sakura._ "But wait...why am I on Sasuke's lap?"_

"Sasuke-kun? Why am I on your lap?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke smirked his sexy smirk and looked down at her. His dark orbs pierced through her green ones. "Glad your back Sakura."

Sakura laughed shaikily. "Back...uh...but I never left Sasuke-kun. Where would you get

that idea? I mean I been here the who..." Sakura was silenced by Sasuke pressing his lips against

hers. Sakura was completley frozen.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" _Thought Sakura. _"What_

_do I do?" _Then an idea struck her.

Sakura smirked her own smirk into the kiss. She started to kiss Sasuke back. She reached her hands up and ran them through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke stopped kissing her for air, and looked down at her. She was smirking playfully at him. Sasuke frowned. Sakura's smirk grew. She quickly pushed him away screaming "YOUR IT!" She ran away from him with Bandit smiling at them and ran after Sakura himself. Sasuke sat there for a couple seconds. He expected for her to blush and mumble, but this was funner. He quickly got up and started to run after her. Sakura ran all around Sasuke's house. She heard him chasing after her. She looked down at Bandit who smiled at her. She smiled back. This was fun! She was carful not to slip on anything. God only knows what would happen then

After about an hour Sasuke, Sakura, and Bandit all lay on the main room floor panting. They are one big happy family. Bandit smiled wickedly as he watched Sasuke and Sakura. They were laying awfully close to each other.Sasuke was telling Sakura all about his evil plan. When he started to tell her about finding Bandit she laughed because the name Bandit really did fit his character. Sakura told Sasuke all about her experience with her self.

Sakura finally bid goodbye to Sasuke. They had training tomorrow. "That's going to be fun" they both thought. Sakura said goodbye to Bandit and gave him a kiss, which to he smiled cheesily. Sasuke and her decided that it would be best if Bandit stayed with Sasuke since Sasuke didn't have to hide him. Sakura stood up and gave Sasuke a kiss too and the cheek and said goodbye

_The next day:_

Sasuke, like usual, was the first to arrive. He watched the steam move my slowly. He was thinking about all the changes in his life. Sakura was one of the biggest changes. Thinking of Sakura there she comes.

Sure enough there was Sakura walking down the path. When she saw Sasuke look at her, she smiled back. She walked across the bridge. The bridge was a little slippery. It must have rained some time during the night. She stepped in a puddle her foot slipped. She closed her eyes waiting for impact. "Dang it, I am such a klutz! I am just going to kill myself. Wait, why ain't I in pain yet?" Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was a mere foot away from the ground. She twisted her body around to see that Sasuke had caught her. He smirked at her.

"Sakura I really think that you need to hire someone to catch you all the time." said Sasuke.

Sakura smirked up at him. "I hire you."

Sasuke leaned in to kiss her, but someone had to ruin it. "Get away from my Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke sprung away from each other. Naruto started yelling at Sasuke, while Sasuke just smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Off in the distance Kakashi and Bandit watched the three.teens. They high fived each other. "Good Job." said Kakashi. Banditmeowed in response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The End_

_I can't beileve I'm done. Wohoo! Hope you all liked it! Remember to review! Thanks to all of you that stuck with me!_

_dark Alley_


End file.
